


The Wanderers

by AwesomeSauceGames (orphan_account), stAtic_luCariox



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Multi, Self-Insert OCs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AwesomeSauceGames, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stAtic_luCariox/pseuds/stAtic_luCariox
Summary: Basically a fanfiction of WOY but now everyone has OC siblings! Yay





	1. The Prologue

“If you wander…” “...over yonder…” Wander softly sang to his brother as he went to sleep.

“Goodnight or whatever.” Lord Hater had opened the door to his brother’s room to say goodnight.

“...” Commander Peepers was already sleeping in the room next to his brother’s.

Without saying anything, Sylvia ruffled her sister’s hair as she went to sleep.

“Hi, Matthew!” Matthew had already woken up, of course to the sight of Wander preparing breakfast for everyone. Making a meal from scratch and for four people definitely seemed like hard work. So, Matthew offered his help. His brother refused and told him he could go get some more sleep. He sighed and started to help, which seemed to annoy Wander. Then, they both looked at Sylvia and her sister Lexie, who were still sleeping.

“AUSTIN!!!” Austin shot 5 feet in the air out of his bed when Lord Hater burst in his brother’s room.

“Come on, Hater! Quit waking me up like that!” Austin slumped back into his bed while moaning, “Ten more minutes…”

“Fine, I’ll get Peepers…” Hater mumbled some other things under his breath that Austin couldn't hear.

Commander Peepers was already awake with no time to get his brother, Michael, awake, because he had too much tasks enlisted to him by Lord Hater. So Michael woke up himself. “Hello, Peepers…” He then looked around the room to see that Peepers wasn't there. “Oh no. I slept in too late!” Michael then rushed to get ready as Hater came into his room.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING, MICHAEL? GET UP!!!” Lord Hater screamed.

“Yes, sir! Sorry, sir!” Michael rushed himself even further.


	2. The New Villian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new villian appears.

“Hater! Come and tag me! Doo doo doo doo…”

“GAAH! GET! BACK! HERE! WITH! MY! FLAG! Watch Dogs, GET HIM!”

Michael and Peepers sighed.

Peepers chased after Hater, shouting, “Quit chasing Wander around, and let’s focus on being the greatest in the galaxy!” Oblivious to Peepers’ shouting, Hater continued to chase Wander. Lexie and Sylvia yawned, just now waking up.

“Again…” Lexie groaned.

“That’s our cue.” Sylvia yawned.

-Meanwhile-

Dominator growled. “STUPID! SHIP!”

Someone appeared behind her. “Is something wrong?”

Dominator yelled, “YES! THIS STUPID SHIP KEEPS REROUTING ME TO THIS STUPID PLANETOID--”

The figure tapped a button. “Look how much Volcanium it has!”

Dominator immediately stopped shouting and gasped. “Whoa…yes! Reroute us there!”

-Meanwhile again-

A worried Matthew frantically ran around, trying to stop this madness. “Guys! Stop fighting, everyone! We can work this out, right?” To his dismay, nothing worked. He sighed, but then noticed a giant black-and-red ship looming over the planet. He took a step back. “What...is...that?” The ship opened a trapdoor with a giant drill spinning above it, still inside the ship. “I’ve seen that type of drill before. It’s used for extracting precious materials out of planet’s cores, isn't it?” The drill started to come out of the ship, until it got about an eighths way down, then it launched into the surface of the planet, making everyone literally jump ten feet in the air.

Wander excitedly walked toward the drill, now moving upwards after reaching the core.

Matthew tried stopping Wander, but to no effect. He then climbed aboard with Wander, trying to be protective of him, in case something went wrong.

“WHAT?! HE STOLE MY PLANET!” Hater screamed in rage as both Peepers and Michael tried keeping him back. Hater jumped aboard anyway, with Austin following close behind.

Peepers watched in awe as the black-and-red ship retracted its drill.

Michael looked at the ship, thinking to himself, why don't we have anything this cool?

Sylvia started to shout at Wander and Matthew, telling them to get down where she was.

“Calm down, Syl.” Lexie laid a reassuring hand on her sister’s shoulder.

Sylvia sighed, and followed Wander and Matthew, with Lexie close behind.

Peepers and Michael were the last ones to board the ship, sighing at their leaders. If they were going to go, Michael thought, they couldn't go alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell, there will be frequent short chapters...or maybe. I don't know how often I can post because of school.


	3. The New Gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Peepers' birthday, and he shows Hater a new gun, in hopes of letting Hater become the greatest in the galaxy again. Things go wrong when Wander shows up...

It was terrible. It was just terrible. Matthew paced around the destroyed planet, which lacked vital nutrients and materials. It was just a chunk of rock now. And Domintor. He had beaten Wander and Lexie almost to the point of death. He tried making a plan to get revenge, but he couldn't. That guy was too strong. He just couldn't get her. For now, he decided, they would lay low and collect more information.

-One day later-

“I’ve done some research on Dominator. He seems to have a very strong build and has lava powers. That is why I present to you...the Bodily Laser XX500!” Peepers blinked as Austin examined the gun.

“Bodily...Laser...XX500?” Austin looked confused and suspicious as the words slipped out. “What does it do?”

Peepers breathed in (however he does that) and stated, “You see, it would swap Hater’s body with Dominator's body so you could control that ship and his lava powers!”

“Interesting…” Austin examined the gun even further. Then, he picked it up and walked out of the room with it.

“Where are you going with it?” Peepers sounded confused by the time of his voice.

“I’m takin’ it to Hater. I’ll go see what his thoughts are.” Austin sounded very calm.

Austin walked into the control room and Hater, without turning to look at him, said, “What do you want?”

Austin laid the gun next to Hater and walked out of the room, letting Peepers come in and explain it to him.

Walking out of the room and down to the training room for in-training Watch Dogs, Austin heard Hater groan, “...but what if Wander and Matthew come in and make me switch bodies with him instead of Dominator?” He couldn't hear the rest of the conversation, but he could hear bits of it like “If we stay focused…” “...but Wander is gonna come in and…” “I don't wanna have that stupid face!”

Wander sneaked through the ship, trying to avoid being seen. Sylvia sighed as she, Matthew, and Lexie followed close behind.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Sylvia whispered to Wander.

Wander replied, “We have to deliver the birthday present to Peepers!”

Matthew nudged his brother and, agreeing with Sylvia, whispered, “Maybe this isn't that great of an idea. If we get caught, we get killed!”

Lexie stayed silent, but every so often she shushed Wander, Sylvia, and Matthew.

Hater, still skeptical, told Peepers he would be testing the laser gun on him and Peepers, but only temporarily. Peepers reluctantly agreed, but said that it would be only for a short period of time.

Wander, with a gift in hand, crawled through the air vents until he found an opening. This opening lead to where Peepers was, but he could almost see another figure, he didn't know who it was.

Hater blasted the laser gun at Peepers, but for it not to land on him, instead on a small body with a huge hat whose last words before being blasted were, “Happy birthday Peepers!”

Hater’s eyes widened upon realization that it was Wander.

“Sir! Are you okay?”

Wander woke up to the sight of Peepers asking if he was okay. But, Wander thought, why would Peepers be asking him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the first part in a multiple part story about the body switching, so stay tuned!


	4. The Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wander, Hater, and Peepers continue their adventure!

“WANDER!” Hater yelled that so it would ring across the ship. Wander could tell he was mad. Except Wander noticed that was someone else, who he assumed was Hater, that was in his body. Wander looked at his own body to realize that he was in Hater’s body. No wonder he was mad.

Peepers was extremely lost and confused by this situation. “Wait. Why are you yelling at yourself, Wander?”

Hater fumed. “YOU DON’T GET IT, PEEPERS! YOU MADE ME GET STUCK IN THIS BODY! WITH THIS STUPID FACE! AND THIS STUPID HAT! AND THIS--”

Peepers stopped him before things got to bad. “Sir! Calm down! Just let me switch you back--”

Wander had escaped.

Hater pulled the hat below his eyes to hide his increasing anger. He thought that he would look stupid with an angry face in Wander’s body.

Wander explored the ship, with Lexie watching him through the air vents. She had always had a crush on Hater, so watching him like this, she thought, was exciting. Until Sylvia stopped her. 

“What are you doing, Lexie? We need to save Wander!”

Lexie sighed and reluctantly agreed. She had thought that Hater’s good looks weren't complete without his personality.

“I know you have a crush on him, but quit monologuing to yourself.” Sylvia looked back at Lexie as they crawled through the vents.

Lexie hadn't realized she was thinking aloud and blushed in embarrassment.

“WANDER!” Lord Hater screeched in that stupid high-pitched voice.

Peepers tried calming Hater. “I’ll go look for him. You stay here.” Peepers ran out of the room, trying to find Wander. He had looked everywhere by the time that Hater was screeching again. Peepers sighed and looked on the directory map of the ship. Where could he be missing? Then it hit him, but in a terrible way. He had to get Wander in the smooching room. He moaned and walked to that room.

Wander paced around the smooching room, having fun with his new body and first-in-command position in the ship. So far, all the Watchdogs had bought it.

“Wander! I’ve found you!” Peepers pointed a gun at Wander, and this time it wasn't the Bodily Laser XX500.

“Are you comin’ to explore the ship and have an adventure too, Peepers?” Wander walked over to Peepers, who backed up a couple of steps.

“No, Wander! I’ve come to get Hater back in his own body!” Peepers tried not to be scared of...Wander kissing him.

Hater sighed. He hated being inside Wander’s body. It was all fuzzy and itchy and uncomfortable. But, a gleam of hope came when Peepers busted through the door, dragging Wander behind him.

“Sir, I’ve got him!” Peepers confidently stood on Wander.

Hater smiled. “Now make us switch back!”

Peepers’ confidence rose further. “I’m on it, Sir!”

He held the Bodily Laser XX500 and pointed it at Wander, shot, then at Hater, to finish the switching process.

“Now, FIRE!”

Peepers looked at Hater and back at Wander. Except there was no Wander, because he disappeared.

Hater looked at himself and to Peepers and said, “Thanks, buddy.” He then left.

But, Hater came back to remind Peepers that “We’re not buddies.”

Wander engulfed everyone into an Orbble upon exiting the ship. “Now that was quite an adventure, wasn't it, pals?”

Lexie shrugged. “Sure.”


	5. The Teaser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a teaser for what's to come.

“Wander? Wander? C’mon, Wander…”

Matthew stumbled through the halls of Lord Dominator’s ship. He knew he shouldn't have gotten himself into this.

Wander trembled. Matthew, Sylvia, and Lexie would come to him and save him from this situation! Right? He started to tear up. It wasn't right. Sylvia and Lexie were badly wounded, and were somewhere on the ship. As for Matthew, he was coming. But he probably was captured and hurt. Wander started to cry. It was all his fault. He caused this to happen. He was sorry, even though a simple apology wouldn't fix the situation. He felt like Sylvia, Lexie and Matthew could be dead.

Dominator laughed. “Silly, pathetic star nomad. I could destroy you right now!”

Wander gulped.

“In fact, I will! That could wipe out your ENTIRE SPECIES. Star nomads. Just pathetic orange trash with hilariously weird fur.”

Wander had gone through multiple insults about his species through his life, but nothing hit him quite like this one.

Dominator laughed at Wander’s shocked face. “We should let the murder begin, shall we?”


End file.
